marvelfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чёрная вдова
1964 | Описание = | Основной1 = }} | Комиксы = о Чёрной вдове |Рекомендации = * Добавить источники. | О1 = 616; ; Infinity Countdown Black Widow Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg; Наталья Романова (Клон); Наталья Романова; t=Клон | А1 = 161; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-161) from X-Men Forever Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | А2 = 311; ; ; Наташа; Наташа | А3 = 374; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-374) from Avengers Vol 1 374 0001.jpg | А4 = 398; ; ; Наталья Романова; Царина | А5 = 666; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | А6 = 691; ; | А7 = 717; ; ; Наталья Романова; Вдова творец | А8 = 763; ; | А9 = 804; ; | А10 = 982; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-982) Spider-Girl Vol 1 60.jpg | А11 = 1298; ; Mutant X Vol 1 30 page 5 Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1298).jpg | А12 = 1610; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-1610) Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1.png | А13 = 2149; ; | А14 = 2301; ; | А15 = 4321; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 3.jpg | А16 = 5631; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 4.jpg | А17 = 6381; ; | А18 = 7085; ; | А19 = 7642; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-7642) from Attack on Avengers Vol 1 1 001.png | А20 = 8101; ; ; Наталья Романова; Чёрная вдоворангутанг | А21 = 8110; ; | А22 = 8312; ; | А23 = 8351; ; | А24 = 8545; ; | А25 = 8610; ; No Image Female.jpg | А26 = 8666; ; | А27 = 9047; ; Natasha (Earth-9047) 1.jpg; Наташа; Красная вдова (Наташа) | А28 = 9151; ; | А29 = 9200; ; | А30 = 9230; ; | А31 = 9411; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 163.jpg; Наталья Романова; Жало | А32 = 9916; ; | А33 = 9939; ; | А34 = 9997; ; | А35 = 10208; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-10208) from What If? Civil War Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | А36 = 10223; ; | А37 = 10245; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-10245) from What If Daredevil Vs. Elektra Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | А38 = 10363; ; | А39 = 10995; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 17.jpg | А40 = 11080; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 3 0002.jpg | А41 = 11131; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | А42 = 11947; ; | А43 = 12101; ; | А44 = 12121; ; | А45 = 12973; ; | А46 = 13159; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | А47 = 14436; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-14436) Daredevil Vol 4 1.50.jpg | А48 = 14622; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-14622) 001.png | А49 = 15061; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | А50 = 16191; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-16191) from A-Force Vol 1 5 001.jpg | А51 = 18119; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 001.jpg | А52 = 20051; ; | А53 = 21050; ; | А54 = 21261; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | А55 = 21611; ; | А56 = 22312; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-22312) from Secret Wars Secret Love Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | А57 = 23223; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0002.png | А58 = 33900; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-33900) 002.jpg | А59 = 54201; ; | А60 = 58163; ; | А61 = 61112; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-61112) 001.jpg | А62 = 61119; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-61119) from Korvac Saga Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | А63 = 70105; ; | А64 = 71912; ; Natalia Romanoff (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | А65 = 77013; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-77013) from Spider-Man Newspaper Strips Vol 1 2015 0001.jpg | А66 = 82805; ; Natasha Romanoff (Earth-82805) 001.png | А67 = 83042; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-83042) from What If? Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | А68 = 86082; ; Natasha Romanova (Earth-86082).jpg | А69 = 89121; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-89121) from What If Vol 2 7 0002.jpg | А70 = 89923; ; | А71 = 90251; ; | А72 = 93165; ; | А73 = 94561; ; | А74 = 200501; ; Wha Huh Vol 1 1 Page 7 Natalia Romanova (Earth 200501).jpg | А75 = 200505; ; | А76 = 989192; ; | А77 = TRN246; ; | А78 = TRN294; ; | А79 = TRN425; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg; Наталья Романова; Чёрный паук | А80 = TRN533; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | А81 = TRN550; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN550) 001.png | А82 = TRN619; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN619) from Contest of Champions Vol 1 9 001.jpg; Наталья Романова; Железный паук | А83 = TRN667; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Ф1 = 3488; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-3488) from Ultimate Avengers The Movie 004.jpg; Наташа Романофф; Наташа Романофф; | Ф2 = 60808; ; No Image Female.jpg; Наташа Романофф; Наташа Романофф; | Ф3 = 101001; ; Natasha Romanova (Earth-101001).png; Наташа Романова; Наташа Романова | Ф4 = 199999; ; Avengers Infinity War poster 015 Textless.jpg; Наталья Романофф; Наталья Романофф | Ф5 = 555326; ; Steven Rogers (Earth-555326) and Natalia Romanova (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 0001.png | В1 = 6109; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0002.jpg | В2 = 12131; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 007.png | В3 = 13122; ; Natasha Romanoff (Earth-13122).png; Наташа Романофф; Наташа Романофф | В4 = 30847; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite 0001.png | В5 = 58732; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-58732) from The Punisher (2005 video game) 0001.jpg | В6 = 91119; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 001.png | В7 = TRN009; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN009) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 0002.jpg | В8 = TRN012; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | В9 = TRN219; ; Natasha Romanoff (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.png; Наташа Романофф; Наташа Романофф | В10 = TRN258; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.png | В11 = TRN517; ; Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | В12 = TRN562; ; Natasha Romanova (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 006.jpg; Наташа Романова; Наташа Романова | К1 = 113500; ; Black Widows (Earth-113500).jpg; Чёрные вдовы; Чёрные вдовы | Д1 = Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Young Ultimates (Earth-1610) from All-New Ultimates Vol 1 6 001.jpg; Совершенная Девушка-паук; Джесика Дрю | Д2 = Black Widow (Tania) (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 2 001.jpg; Чёрная вдова 2099; Тания | Д3 = Black Widow Pale Little Spider Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg; Елена Белова | Д4 = 616; ; Black Widow Urals (Earth-616) 1.jpg; Чёрная вдова (Урал); Чёрная вдова (Урал) | Д5 = 616; ; Carol Danvers (Earth-616) from Avengers Invaders Vol 1 12 001.jpg; Кэрол Денверс; Кэрол Денверс | Д6 = 616; ; Twelve Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg; Клэр Воянт; Клэр Воянт | Д7 = 616; ; Black Widow (Hitman) (Earth-616).jpg; Dean Tarlek | Д8 = 616; ; Black Widow (Dr.Bong).jpg; Natalia Romanova (Dr. Bong Clone) | Д9 = 616; ; Niko Constantin (Earth-616) 0001.jpg; Niko Constantin | Д10 = 616; ; Petra (Black Widow) (Earth-616) 1.jpg; Petra | Д11 = 616; ; Stefanya Melnikova (Earth-616) 1.jpg; Stefanya Melkinova | Д12 = 1078; ; Black Widow clone (Earth-1078).jpg; Galina Tsarfin | Д13 = 1610; ; Monica Chang (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 18.JPG; Monica Chang | Д14 = 9997; ; ; Чёрная вдова; Чёрная вдова | Д15 = 14831; ; Natalia Romanova (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg; A.I. duplicate | Д16 = 61211; ; Black Widow (Earth-61211) The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 1.jpg; Black Widow (Alien of Spidera) | Д16 = 92131; ; Black Widow Spider Slayer (Earth-92131) 001.jpg; Black Widow (Spider-Slayer) | Д17 = 95397; ; Natalia Romanova (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg; Наталья Романова (Поппапиан); Поппапиан | Д18 = 113500; ; Virginia Stark (Earth-113500) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 500 001.jpg; Джинни Старк; Джинни Старк | Д19 = 199999; ; Dottie.jpg; Дороти Андервуд; Дотти Андервуд | Д20 = 555326; ; Black Widow (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg; Чёрная вдова (Робот); Чёрная вдова (Робот Железный Мститель) | Д21 = TRN161; ; Janet van Dyne (Earth-TRN161) 0001.jpg; ; Джанет ван Дайн | Д22 = TRN219; ; Natalia Romanova (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg; Наталья Романова (Скрулл); Скрулл-подрывник | С1 = Ava Orlova (Earth-616) from Mockingbird S.H.I.E.L.D. 50th Anniversary Vol 1 1 002.jpg; Красная вдова | С2 = 616; ; Nadia Pym (Earth-616) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 9 001.jpg; Надежда ван Дайн; Надежда ван Дайн | С3 = TRN133; ; Inez Temple in Deadpool Max Vol 1 7.jpg; Аннест Тэмпел; Хани Мун | С4 = 616; ; Nosferata (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg; Носферата (Eurth); Носферата | С5 = 90214; ; Felicia Hardy (Earth-90214) from Spider-Geddon Spider-Man Noir 001.jpg; Фелиция Харди; Белая вдова | С6 = 616; ; Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg; Зелёная вдова (Warp World); Зелёная вдова }} en:Black Widow pt-br:Viúva Negra es:Black Widow